Confesiones bajo la lluvia...
by Arche
Summary: PERDOOOONNN pero ya me salio otra historia triste.....!!!! léanla, bajo la lluvia... por mucho que hayan pasado 12 años y aunque


El sonido de un rayo retumbó en el departamento... y luego el sonido de la lluvia llegó a los oídos del alguna vez chico.  
  
Lluvia-mientras se volteaba en la cama- ¿recuerdas?....  
  
Davis observó el techo de su departamento y unas lágrimas se le asomaron.  
  
Davis: La lluvia... la lluvia siempre me produce tristeza... y me hace recordarte.... recordarte a ti en aquella noche lluviosa en el apartamento de Matt.  
  
Flashback  
  
Se ve a los niños elegidos en una fiesta en el departamento de Matt cuando empieza la lluvia. En esos momento a nadie le importaba... mucho menos a Davis quién ni atención le había prestado, muy ocupado en observar a Kari que estaba viendo como caía la lluvia desde el balcón.  
  
Davis: -yendo a Kari- MMM.... la oportunidad perfecta...  
  
Pero como usualmente solía ocurrir los planes de Davis se veían frustrados por la aparición en el momento justo de Takeru.  
  
El rubio entró al balcón y luego de entrelazar unas palabras con la chica salieron ambos hasta el living.  
  
Kari: -gritando- TAAAAIIII... VOY A SALIR UN MOMENTO CON TK Y REGRESO!!!!!!  
  
Acto seguido abandonaron el departamento.  
  
Davis. –bajando la vista- Ya.. ya comprendo...  
  
Ken:-tomándole el hombro- Oye Dai...  
  
Davis: -sin mirarlo y alejándose de él- Ya no importa... no digas nada...  
  
Davis se fue a un solitario rincón a reflexionar por unos momentos.  
  
Davis: -pensando- Aquí se fue mi oportunidad... –mirando su reloj- Tal vez... a esta hora TK ya te lo dijo....  
  
Acto seguido se levantó y dejó el lugar sin que nadie notara su ausencia... estaba solo en un vacío inmenso que le inundaba el corazón.  
  
Caminó mucho... o muy poco.... nunca supo cuanto, bajo la lluvia...solo bajo ese cielo infinito que lloraba y fusionaba sus lágrimas con las de un solitario amante, quién compartía sus sueños de un amor solo con sus pensamientos.  
  
Legó al parque y observó que en la banca había una chica... su chica.  
  
Kari estaba sentada con la cabeza gacha y esporádicamente miraba el cielo lluviosos de esa noche.  
  
Davis: -sentándose- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde Kari?...  
  
Kari: -sorprendida- ¿Eh?... –mirando al cielo- Nada.. solo aquí...  
  
Davis: -cabizbajo- Pensé que estabas con TK...  
  
Kari: -quebrando la voz- Estaba... se fue...-poniéndose la mano en los ojos-  
  
Davis: Kari... ¿qué te ocurre?...  
  
Kari: -mirándolo con lágrimas- TK.. el... acaba de confesarme que me quiere...  
  
Davis: -resignado- Ah.. pues feli....  
  
Kari: -desviando la mirada- Pero yo no lo quiero...  
  
Davis: -sorprendido- ¿QUÉ?  
  
Kari: Para mi el siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo... nunca lo he visto con otros ojos...  
  
Davis: -mirándola tiernamente- Ya veo.... yo no sabía...todos pensábamos...  
  
Kari:-tocándole la mejilla- Pobre y tierno Davis... tu y todos pensaban eso... –acariciándolo- Pero nadie sabe lo que siento en verdad...  
  
Davis/Davis en el departamento: -pensando- Ahora... que al fin estás tan cerca quisiera confesarte que...  
  
Un frío rayo irrumpió el pensamiento de Davis y como si se tratase de un sueño despertó y volvió a su realidad en aquel departamento.  
  
Davis se tocó la mejilla una vez acariciada por aquella chica tan especial para él. Acto seguido tomó una foto del grupo de los elegidos y la miró detenidamente buscándola a ella.  
  
Davis: Y pensar que ni esa noche pude decírtelo...  
  
Flashback  
  
Davis: -sorprendido- K..K...Ka..Kari....  
  
Kari: -sonriéndole- Nadie... nadie tiene idea...  
  
En ese instante el momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de preocupados pies que atravesaban los charcos de lluvia.  
  
Tai: -preocupado- Kari!!.. por fin te encuentro... estaba muy preocupado... TK me dijo que te habías ido de dónde se encontraban...  
  
Kari: Ya.. hermano... estoy bien, Davis está conmigo...  
  
Tai: -mirando al chico- También estábamos preocupados por ti... desapareciste sin decirle nada a nadie.  
  
Davis solo bajó la cabeza y comenzó un lamento interno...  
  
Unas lágrimas cayeron sobre el cristal que recubría la imagen y se deslizó cuidadosamente.  
  
Davis: -acariciando la imagen de ella- Y esa fue la última vez que te vi... te mudaste a las pocas semana y yo me quedé en la soledad sin poder confesarte mis sentimientos...  
  
La lluvia comenzó a cesar y Davis observó por la ventana y sintió la necesidad de salir de aquel pequeño espacio... sintió la misma necesidad que hace 12 años cuándo descubrió a aquella jovencita de 15 años llorando bajo la cruda lluvia.  
  
No se preocupó ni de abrigarse... una chaqueta larga de color negro y una bufanda fueron sus únicos implementos para protegerse del frío de la madrugada.  
  
Davis caminó hasta llegar a aquel antiguo parque... la noche estaba igual que hace 12 años... ahí estaba, la misma banca de aquella fría noche... estaba todo, menos la chica...  
  
Unas lágrima recorrieron el rostro de Dai quién miró con ternura el escenario y ubicó su posición en la banca... en el mismo puesto de aquella vez.  
  
Davis: -mirando al lado y sonriéndole a la lluvia- Tal vez... tal vez ahora si pueda decírtelo...-hablándole a su recuerdo- Han pasado ya 12 años y aún sigo teniendo este sentimiento por ti... nunca dejé de quererte...  
  
No obtuvo respuesta... mas un frío chiflón de crudo viento resonó haciendo volar unas hojas.. Y luego.. el silencio.  
  
Davis:-sonriendo melancólicamente- Ja... extraño, el silencio... la misma respuesta que me esperaba esa noche de Kari...  
  
El joven puso su cara entre sus manos y cerró los ojos. Comenzó a escuchar los sonidos de aquella noche uno a uno.. la lluvia, los truenos... el viento...  
  
En ese instante unos pasos hicieron presencia entre la melodía de sonidos de la tormenta quién se estaba intensificando. Eran los pasos de una chica quién al llegar a la banca suspiró..  
  
Chica: Ahhh.. –viendo a Davis- Oh lo siento... no sabía que estaba ocupado... lo siento...  
  
Era una joven de la misma edad de Davis.. unos 27 años y unos hermosos y profundos ojos con cabello castaño.  
  
Davis: -mirándole levemente- No te preocupes.. toma asiento por favor...  
  
Chica: -sonriéndole- Gracias... –mirando el cielo- Vaya noche ¿no?  
  
Davis: -mirando al cielo- Una noche especial para recordar....- mirándola- Y que te trae por acá en una noche tan tormentosa?  
  
Chica:-bajando la vista- Creo que lo mismo... los recuerdos.... no me dejaban dormir.... y además, hace unas semanas que llegué a esta ciudad y las noches así me traen recuerdos... ¿y a ti?  
  
Davis: -recordando hace 12 años- "Nada... solo aquí "  
  
Luego se sonrió y movió la cabeza a ambos lados. La chica lo miró y le sonrió.  
  
Chica: ¿Problemas?  
  
Davis: -mirándola- No te rendirás hasta que te lo diga cierto?...  
  
Chica: Claro que no...-le sonrió-  
  
Davis: -apoyándose en el respaldo- Los recuerdos supongo...- continuando- Hace mucho tiempo vine a sentarme aquí... en una noche idéntica a esta. Con una chica.... Esa noche le iba a decir todo lo que sentía por ella –sonriendo con melancolía- Pero no pude... me acobardé.... y luego ya ella se fue y no la vi nunca mas...  
  
Chica: Pero por que nunca se lo dijisite?...  
  
Davis: Miedo supongo... al rechazo.. que se yo. Pero ahora no hay nada que hacer. –mirando el cielo- Y desde ese día... las noches de lluvia me traen recuerdos de esa noche –bajando la cabeza- Lo último que me dijo esa noche fue que nadie tenía idea de lo que ella sentía... nunca entendí bien el por qué- sonriéndole- pero creo que eso ya poco importa...  
  
Al decir esta última frase la chica bajó la vista.  
  
Davis: Y ahora... ja... ya estoy casado –viendo su sortija- tengo un hogar pero de todas formas en las nches como esta lo que mas me gustaría es decirle todo lo que nunca pude... que aún la quiero.. que nunca dejé de amarla –tocándose la mejilla acariciada- que nuca olvidé su última caricia... y la amo hoy mas que ayer...  
  
Chica: -mirándolo- Es una lástima.. de verdad... hubiesen sido felices juntos....  
  
Davis: Bueno... ahora tú.. cuéntame...  
  
Chica: -sonriéndole- Yo?... yo soy la mujer mas tonta en la faz de la Tierra, y cada noche de lluvia me lo recuerda.  
  
Desde siempre yo había vivido acá... pero hace 2 semanas volví.. volví y ni yo misma se por qué lo hice.. lo hice para recuperar mi pasado supongo... aunque ya se haya ido...  
  
Hace... –suspiró- hace 12 años mas o menos quería decirle lo mucho que me gustaba a un chico... claro que un amigo se adelantó y me trajo acá en una noche como esta.. el.. lo hizo con el propósito de declararse...  
  
Tal vez esta noche volví a este lugar para declararme ... aunque sea a mis propios recuerdos. Nuca pude decirle lo mucho que lo quería.. aunque el ni se lo imaginara... yo lo quería muchísimo –bajando la vista y abrazándose- Nunca supo cuánto lo necesité... y creo que ni se imagina la falta que me ha hecho todos estos años.  
  
Davis y la chica se miraron. Davis puso una cara de sorprendida incomprensión... y la chica de cabellos castaños le sonrió y le puso la mano en la mejilla.  
  
Chica: -sonriéndole- Nunca nadie supo lo que yo sentí....  
  
Davis tomó la mano que le acarició la mejilla.  
  
Davis: Ahora... que al fin estás tan cerca quisiera confesarte que....  
  
La chica puso su dedo en los labios de Davis y tiernamente le sonrió.  
  
Kari: No te preocupes... sigue siendo feliz...  
  
En ese instante un chico de cabellos alborotados y castaños apareció.  
  
Tai: Vamos... ya compré todo....  
  
La chica... Hikari Yagami... caminó hacia el lado de su hermano sin dejar la tierna sonrisa y ambos comenzaron a alejarse dejando a un Davis atónito.  
  
Kari: -volteando la cabeza- Ah... y Davis.....  
  
Davis: -levantando la vista vidriosa-  
  
Kari: -con lágrimas en los ojos- Nunca nadie lo supo....  
  
Un chiflón de frío viento trajo consigo una tormenta de hojas y lluvia que obligaron al chico a despegar la vista de Kari, y cuándo todo pasó volvió a mirar... miró y se encontró con nada... ella ya no estaba ahí... se había ido... se había ido como hace 12 años atrás. Dejándolo a él en medio de una tormenta... en una banca... con sus recuerdos...  
  
Davis: -levantándose y secándose las lágrimas- Creo que me iré a casa e... intentaré ser feliz... por ti..por mi....  
  
Por los dos...  
  
Se alejó del lugar... dejando en aquella banca sus mejores recuerdos... su mejor amor, un amor de la niñez... y se alejó para hacer frente a su verdadera vida... una vida son Hikari Yagami...  
  
"Caminó mucho... o muy poco.... nunca supo cuanto, bajo la lluvia...solo bajo ese cielo infinito que lloraba y fusionaba sus lágrimas con las de un soli...."  
  
Autora: T-T... no se.. me inspiré nuevamente... y hasta yo me lo lloré, está basado en la verdadera realidad de Kari con Davis... ya que al final... ni Dai ni TK se quedan con ella MALDITOS DE TOEI!!! BUAAAA AH SI!! DEJEN REVIWES!! JEJE 


End file.
